filmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Woody Allen
Woody Allen (ur. 1 grudnia 1935) – amerykański reżyser, scenarzysta, aktor i kompozytor. Jeden z najbardziej znanych i uznanych reżyserów filmów komediowych. Biografia Woody Allen urodził się 1 grudnia 1935 w Nowym Jorku. Pochodzi z rodziny żydowskiej. Swoją fascynację kinem rozpoczął już od najmłodszych lat. W wieku 16 lat nauczył się grać na klarnecie i rozpoczął swoje występy. Studiował na Uniwersytecie Nowojorskim, ale nie zaliczył egzaminów, następnie uczęszczał do Kolegium Miejskiego Uniwersytetu Nowojorskiego, ale naukę przerwał po tygodniu. Czterokrotnie zdobył Oscara za reżyserię (Annie Hall) i scenariusz (Annie Hall, Hannah i jej siostry i O północy w Paryżu). Jest ateistą i cierpi na lęk przed lataniem. Filmografia Reżyser * 1966: Jak się masz koteczku? * 1969: Bierz forsę i w nogi * 1971: Men of Crisis: The Harvey Wallinger Story '' * 1971: ''Bananowy czubek * 1972: Wszystko, co chcielibyście wiedzieć o seksie, ale baliście się zapytać * 1973: Śpioch * 1975: Miłość i śmierć * 1977: Annie Hall '' * 1978: ''Wnętrza * 1979: Manhattan * 1980: Wspomnienia z gwiezdnego pyłu * 1982: Seks nocy letniej * 1983: Zelig * 1984: Danny Rose z Broadwayu * 1985: Purpurowa róża z Kairu * 1986: Hannah i jej siostry * 1987: Wrzesień * 1987: Złote czasy radia * 1988: Inna kobieta * 1989: Nowojorskie opowieści * 1989: Zbrodnie i wykroczenia * 1990: Alicja * 1991: Cienie we mgle * 1992: Mężowie i żony * 1993: Tajemnica morderstwa na Manhattanie * 1994: Strzały na Broadwayu * 1994: Nie wkładaj palca między drzwi * 1995: Jej wysokość Afrodyta * 1996: Wszyscy mówią: kocham cię * 1997: Przejrzeć Harry’ego * 1998: Celebrity * 1999: Słodki drań * 2000: Drobne cwaniaczki * 2001: Klątwa skorpiona * 2001: Sounds From a Town I Love * 2002: Koniec z Hollywood * 2003: Życie i cała reszta * 2004: Melinda i Melinda * 2005: Wszystko gra * 2006: Scoop – Gorący temat * 2007: Sen Kasandry * 2008: Vicky Cristina Barcelona * 2009: Co nas kręci, co nas podnieca * 2010: Poznasz przystojnego bruneta * 2011: O północy w Paryżu * 2012: Zakochani w Rzymie * 2013: Blue Jasmine * 2014: Magia w blasku księżyca * 2015: Nieracjonalny mężczyzna * 2016: Śmietanka towarzyska * 2017: Wonder Wheel Scenarzysta * 1950–1955: The Colgate Comedy Hour * 1954: The Tonight Show * 1954–1957: Caesar's Hour * 1956–1957: Stanley * 1962: The Laughmaker * 1963: The Sid Caesar Show * 1965: Co słychać, koteczku? * 1966: Jak się masz koteczku? * 1967: Casino Royale * 1969: Bierz forsę i w nogi * 1969: Nie wkładaj palca między drzwi '' * 1970: ''Kotku, kotku, kocham cię * 1971: Bananowy czubek * 1971: Men of Crisis: The Harvey Wallinger Story * 1972: Wszystko, co chcielibyście wiedzieć o seksie, ale baliście się zapytać * 1972: Zagraj to jeszcze raz, Sam * 1973: Śpioch * 1975: Miłość i śmierć * 1977: Annie Hall '' * 1978: ''Wnętrza * 1979: Manhattan * 1980: Wspomnienia z gwiezdnego pyłu * 1982: Seks nocy letniej * 1983: Zelig '' * 1984: ''Danny Rose z Broadwayu * 1985: Purpurowa róża z Kairu * 1986: Hannah i jej siostry * 1986: Meetin' WA '' * 1987: ''Złote czasy radia * 1987: Wrzesień * 1988: Inna kobieta * 1989: Nowojorskie opowieści * 1989: Zbrodnie i wykroczenia * 1990: Alicja * 1992: Cienie we mgle * 1992: Mężowie i żony * 1993: Tajemnica morderstwa na Manhattanie * 1994: Nie wkładaj palca między drzwi '' * 1994: ''Strzały na Broadwayu * 1995: Jej wysokość Afrodyta * 1996: Wszyscy mówią: kocham cię * 1997: Count Mercury Goes to the Suburbs * 1997: Przejrzeć Harry’ego * 1998: Celebrity * 1999: Słodki drań * 2000: Drobne cwaniaczki * 2001: Klątwa skorpiona * 2001: Sounds From a Town I Love * 2002: Koniec z Hollywood * 2003: Życie i cała reszta * 2004: Melinda i Melinda * 2005: Wszystko gra * 2006: Scoop – Gorący temat * 2007: Sen Kasandry * 2008: Vicky Cristina Barcelona * 2009: Co nas kręci, co nas podnieca * 2010: Poznasz przystojnego bruneta * 2011: O północy w Paryżu * 2012: Zakochani w Rzymie * 2013: Blue Jasmine * 2014: Magia w blasku księżyca * 2015: Nieracjonalny mężczyzna * 2016: Śmietanka towarzyska Aktor * 1965: Co słychać, koteczku? * 1966: Jak się masz koteczku? * 1967: Casino Royale * 1969: Bierz forsę i w nogi * 1971: Men of Crisis: The Harvey Wallinger Story * 1971: Bananowy czubek * 1972: Wszystko, co chcielibyście wiedzieć o seksie, ale baliście się zapytać * 1972: Zagraj to jeszcze raz, Sam * 1973: Śpioch * 1975: Miłość i śmierć * 1976: Figurant * 1977: Annie Hall * 1979: Manhattan * 1980: Wspomnienia z gwiezdnego pyłu * 1982: Seks nocy letniej * 1983: Zelig * 1984: Danny Rose z Broadwayu * 1986: Hannah i jej siostry * 1987: Król Lear * 1987: Złote czasy radia * 1989: Zbrodnie i wykroczenia * 1989: Nowojorskie opowieści * 1991: Scenes from a Mall * 1992: Cienie we mgle * 1992: Mężowie i żony * 1993: Tajemnica morderstwa na Manhattanie * 1994: Nie wkładaj palca między drzwi * 1995: Słoneczni chłopcy * 1995: Jej wysokość Afrodyta * 1996: Wszyscy mówią: kocham cię * 1997: Przejrzeć Harry’ego * 1998: Oszuści * 1998: Mrówka Z * 2000: Drobne cwaniaczki * 2000: Człowiek firmy * 2000: Dar z nieba * 2001: Klątwa skorpiona * 2002: Koniec z Hollywood * 2003: Życie i cała reszta * 2006: Scoop – Gorący temat * 2012: Zakochani w Rzymie * 2013: Casanova po przejściach Kompozytor * 1973: Śpioch * 1997: Wild Man Blues Kategoria:Amerykańscy reżyserzy Kategoria:Amerykańscy scenarzyści Kategoria:Amerykańscy aktorzy Kategoria:Amerykańscy kompozytorzy